A new beginning?
by Mickibooo
Summary: After Sarah had bitten him, Alfred could get to the castle, feeling betrayed and used by her. When he got there, he already could feel the sun on him, hurting him as he fainted, then woke up, in a bed. Who had saved him?


The sun rose and still, everything was dark. The castle was the one single and striking thing in the forest and fields that it was placed in. Alfred was looking at it, his body burned from the sunlight and he couldn't turn around anymore; then, he would be dead in a few minutes. He frantically knocked onto the huge door, hoping that someone would open him and let him in as his eyes closed and his vision went black as he fell.

Herbert had been sulking since his precious Alfred had fled with Chagall's daughter Sarah. He was in his chambers when he heard the sound of someone at the door and immediately felt hope rushing through his body though fear also crept through him, maybe even worry. Hope that it could be Alfred, worry that he might be hurt or maybe even bitten by Sarah. He hadn't liked that girl since the beginning and hadn't mind that she had fled though taking Alfred with her had made Herbert furious.  
There also was the deadly sun, that he should fear but he couldn't bring himself to do that, not when there was the possibility of Alfred laying there, vulnerable to the sun.  
The blond ran down the huge wooden stairs that led to the entrance hall, opening the door that made him vulnerable to the sun and might bring him to his Alfred and really, there was he. Alfred, his Alfred. His body showed several burns and his face was pale. A few drops of blood were dried on his neck, though Herbert only noticed them when he already had pulled the other into the hall, closing the heavy door immediately afterwards. He already was panting due to the sun that had risen further and sighed in relieve when they both were safe.  
Herbert was smiling softly at Alfred, who now was unconscious and carefully lifted the young man, gently carrying him upwards to his private room where he set him down on his bed. When the castle was built and his chambers arranged, the vampire had persuaded his father until he had gotten him not only a coffin, but a soft bed as well.  
The blond vampire gently placed a kiss onto the other's forehead, enjoying the feeling that he got because of it, knowing that Alfred wouldn't let him do that for a while after he awakened.  
He then carefully undressed Alfred until he lay there in his underwear, admiring his thin though muscular and lean body that he probably got because he always carried the old professor's stuff around.  
Herbert felt his facial expression turn into a frown when he saw the marks that the sun had left on Alfred, then turned and left the room. When he returned, he had a cloth and warm water with him. He began gently washing the assistant's skin, wiping away the blood that Sarah had left on his neck. Afterwards he slowly and softly let the water flow over the burns, almost not even touching them with the cloth to avoid hurting the other.  
When he was finished, he gently smiled and lifted the blanket up to the other's waist, stroking a loose strand of hair from his face, sighing softly.  
With a small smile, he made his way to his coffin and lay down inside of it, fully content once again. He had his Alfred back, Alfred without Sarah. Also, he now had more chances with the other male.

When Alfred finally woke up, he was alone in the room and it was deep in the night. He yawned quietly and his eyes fluttered open, his head turning though not knowing where he was. It made him panic lightly, before he slowly began remembering everything, from going to Transilvania, to meeting Sarah and being used, as well as bitten by her. His last memory was knocking onto the the huge door of the castle that belonged to the count Krolock and hoping someone would safe him.  
Alfred closed his eyes again, trying to ban every thought of Sarah into the back of his mind, not wanting to think of her at all.  
Instead, he pulled his blanket upwards till under his chin and wondered who could have safed him.  
'Had it been Koukol, the crooked butler? Probably not... But who...?" He only then saw the coffin that was laying in the corner and knew that this was the room of the /vampire/ that had saved him. 'But again, who? Sarah's father? Or maybe the big busted Magda? Or... What if it had been Herbert?'  
The thought of the counts son sent shivers down his spine. Alfred's eyes suddenly widened 'The count. What if it had been the count?' The young man shook his head immediately, not sure which of them he would prefer.  
Soon after, the door to the room creaked and when it opened, he closed his eyes, trying to relax to make it seem as if he was sleeping.  
He heard one person entering the room, light feet going towards him in big steps, then there was a noise right next to him. Something had been placed onto the small cupboard that stood beside the bed the youngser was laying in.  
The voice that he then heard was familiar, a soothing, gentle, though dangerous one that sounded oddly happy to see him. "Good evening, Alfred. Wake up, dear, I brought something to eat" Alfred paled visibly. Of course he had recognized the voice, would always be able to. "H-Herbert..." he stuttered quietly, opening his eyes and really, there stood Herbert, looking down at him with a slight smile a gentle look in his eyes that made Alfred wonder if he was playing that or if maybe... Maybe it was truly meant to be that gentle, gentle towards him. He shook off the thought almost immediately. That was the vampire that wanted to bite him, not that it mattered anymore, since Sarah already had bitten him.


End file.
